


The Umbrella Academy Imagines and Preferences

by the_silver_paladin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Vanya, Especially Diego, Everyone Needs A Hug, Five is a Mood, Grace is Oblivious, Luther Hargreeves is a Little Shit, Need I Even Mention Klaus and Five?, Pogo is Trying To Be A Good Dad, The Umbrella Academy Needs a Break, everybody has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silver_paladin/pseuds/the_silver_paladin
Summary: Long story short, the Umbrella Academy fandom is suffering from a severe case of Lack of Content, so I have decided to join the movement to cure said Lack of Content. I do not own the Umbrella Academy; all credit goes to Gerard Way, Netflix, and the showrunners. Also, Luther isn’t gonna be in this very much - if at all - cuz he high-key SUCKS, I can’t write for his character, and he’s a little shit. None of the imagines and preferences for Five are gonna be NSFW because even though his character is mentally 58, Aidan Gallagher himself is only a teenager and I respect him, so I’m just gonna avoid the NSFW crap whenever Five is mentioned. Other than that hot mess, enjoy!





	1. Preference: How You Met

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just cut to the chase: The Umbrella Academy needs some love and I have taken it upon my self to dish out some of said love. I am a huge fan of the show, so I'm gonna stick with the canon, but I might diverge a little cuz I'm silly like that sometimes. Anywho, ENJOY!

Diego: He saved you from Hazel and ChaCha and nursed you back to health at the Academy - with help from Grace and Pogo, of course, because he can’t handle stitches for SHIT. Once you were all healed up, you offered to let Diego stay at your apartment, to which he immediately accepted.

Allison: You met at the premiere for one of Allison’s movies. You had won tickets to the premiere via 102.1 FM and was seriously resisting the urge to fangirl. Allison immediately fell in love with your attempts to NOT go berserk with fangirl joy. You both exchanged phone numbers and agreed to stay in contact.

Vanya: You attended a performance at her orchestra and you believed she should have been First Chair and Section Leader. You told her so and you both ranted about how moronic people could be and how family could be a royal pain in the ass. When you left the concert hall, you and Vanya exchanged numbers so you could continue your daily rant sessions.

Five: You met at Griddy’s, of frickin course. You had ordered a chocolate donut with chocolate frosting and a coffee with one cream and three sugars while Five ordered a black coffee. He insisted on paying for both of you while hiding the fact that he was charmed by your persistence. He invited you to the Academy over donuts and coffee, no surprise.

Klaus: You found him zonked out near the Academy, so you brought him home. He thought you kidnapped him, but you - and Ghost Ben - helped calm him down long enough for introductions. You offered to make Klaus some coffee - which Five, who decided to show up, promptly took cuz he’s a lil shit - and he accepted the offer to stay at your place.


	2. Preference: Your Power and Their Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, this is your power and their reaction to it. Hope you enjoy!

Diego: You can heal any injury, regardless of the wound’s severity. Diego is extremely grateful for this and he always comes to you for medical help.

Allison: You can incapacitate enemies by singing a well-known song, such as High Hopes, Light ‘Em Up, or Dead Girl Walking (Reprise). Allison is a little confused by this but mind-blown at the same time.

Vanya: You can master anything you try to learn within a matter of days, and Vanya is completely blown away by this, giving you increasingly challenging pieces on the violin to try cuz she’s sneaky like that.

Five: You can phase through solid objects - like Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp. Five is understandably a little freaked by this, but he likes it, saying that you’re like a sly little fox.

Klaus: You can charmspeak - like Piper from the Heroes of Olympus novels. Klaus is a new level of weirded out, but he’s smart and knows not to cross you.


	3. Five x Reader - “Please stay. . . .”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have a LOT of angst and I just thought I'd warn you. Five is a protective lil shit, by the way. Enjoy!

You couldn’t handle it anymore - the dangers of your condition, the pressure of the world on your shoulders, and the constant threat of the Temps Commission. You were done.

The wind blew your h/l hair behind you as you stood on the bridge, tears in your eyes. You simply hoped Five would understand. You left him a note at the Academy and were about to jump off the bridge when you heard a familiar voice scream your name.

Under different circumstances, you would have whipped around to see him, instead, you free-fell off the bridge, eyes slammed shut, tears streaming down your face. You waited for the familiar feeling of water to surround you, but the feeling never came.  


You woke up to the concerned faces of Pogo, Grace, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Vanya, and Five. They all looked like they hadn’t slept for days - especially Five. He was the worst of all - his eyes had dark shadows under them and were bloodshot, he was ungodly pale, and his raven hair was a total mess. He gave Pogo and Grace a look, and the Advanced Chimpanzee and the Android shooed the Academy out of the room.  


It was then that Five started crying. That struck a chord with you - Five NEVER cried, especially not around you. Through his sobs, he choked out, “I’m so sorry. . . . I’m so, so sorry, Y/N. . . . I should have seen it sooner. . . .”  


You attempted to console him, but due to your condition, you couldn’t. All you could do was whisper in his ear, “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I’m a burden to the world, to the Academy, and to you.” Five was suddenly a strange mix of sad and angry at your words. He yelled, “DON’T SAY THAT! Don’t you ever say that! You aren’t a burden, Y/N! You’re just saying that because of your condition! We all worry about you and care for you!” His anger dissipated and all that was left was pure unadulterated sadness. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Y/N. . . . I genuinely care about you. . . . just, please stay. . . . if not for yourself or the Academy, then for me. . . .”  


You were stunned. Five cared for you? That was a total 180 from what you’ve seen. Five was mainly indifferent towards your condition, but this sadness and pleading for you to stay seemed to reach you. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you became stable enough to hug Five tightly. His slender arms wrapped around you as he whispered: "Please stay. . . .” You smiled a little, knowing that there was at least one person in this building that cared for you. “I’ll stay. . . .”


	4. Preference: How the Others React to Your Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Umbrella Academy members' reactions to your ability. Enjoy!

Diego: The others, including Luther, are grateful for your ability. Klaus often calls you a goddess and Allison always has a smile and a compliment ready for you, but she knows not to cross Diego. Vanya says you're a saint and Five actually kinda likes you because of it. Luther is glad that you have the ability because Pogo and Grace deserve a break.

Allison: Luther is freaked out by your ability. Flat out. He knows not to mess with you. Diego is wowed and calls you a queen and a certified badass. Klaus is careful around you because he's not necessarily taking chances with a Siren. Vanya is also cautious, but she likes the fact that it scares Luther. Five likes your ability and practically begs you to use it against the Commission. 

Vanya: Luther knows what you might be capable of, he's not a complete idiot. Diego is slightly creeped. Allison thinks your ability is really cool. Klaus is weirded out beyond belief. Five is glad that he finally has someone to talk to that is actually cool.

Five: Diego understands the frustrations that come with your ability and tries to comfort you as best he can. Klaus is freaked out because he sometimes thinks you're a ghost. Allison is understandably creeped, but she tries to help as best she can. Vanya has seen weirder, but like Allison and Diego, she wants to help. Luther is just confused. 

Klaus: Diego, Allison, and Vanya, having read The Heroes of Olympus, understand your ability and respect that you aren't to be crossed. Five is a little confused, but he is interested in your ability. Luther is just weirded out beyond belief.


End file.
